Operation: STBWB
by Sundepender
Summary: Hinata and Sakura are best friends and are new to Konoha high. When Sakura learns her best friend has a crush on the soccer star she will do anything to make her happy...anything
1. Rollerskates

Naruto could never be happier. He was popular, a soccer star, real friends, and he had an amazing girlfriend named Ino. His life was perfect. But for some reason today Naruto felt his life would be changed forever. Naruto shrugged it off as he went through the school gates. He continued walking when someone yelled. "Hey look out!" Naruto turned and crashed into someone.

Naruto

I looked up and saw a girl with pink hair and emerald eyes. She had a black tang-top, white open button up blouse and a black mini skirt. She had black roller-skates. Wait what? "Hey are you okay!" A girl ran up to her. She had long raven hair in a low pony-tail, and white eyes. She had a white blouse that showed some of her silver tang-top, lavender mini skirt and black and purple roller skates. She had two over the shoulder bags, one white, black and purple, and the other pink and black.

"I told you that this would happen." The purple haired girl scolded. "Well excuse me for trying to make it on time!" she snapped. "Your dad's constant complaining was pissing me off." The purple girl helped her up and gave her a pair of shoes. "Thanks…by the way how did I crash?" I tried walking away but she grabbed me.

"Hey blondie aren't you gonna apologize to me?"

I was shocked. "Why should I you crashed into me."

"I don't give a rat's ass on what happened. Facts are facts. I told you to move and you didn't so it's your fault!"

I rolled my eyes when she grabbed me by my collar. "Listen here I don't know who the hell you think you are but back-talk me again and you will see these skates in your ass!" I guess she knew I didn't believe her cause in a second a scratch appeared on my face. I looked on her pink nails that looked they were made to kill.

Then someone pulled her off. I looked up and saw it was Ino. Her long blonde hair was in a high pony tail. She wore a green plaid skirt, white blouse, and black shoes. "Who do you think you are?" The pink haired girl looked offended. "Who do you think you are?" She asked. "I'm the student council president and head cheerleader. Screw with me and I'll make your life hell." That was Ino never backing down. The girl scoffed. "Please my breakfast scared me more." Then her friend stepped in. "Listen we don't trouble." I guess her friend did this a lot. "No wait I want to see how this Bitch thinks that her little social status scares me." "Why you little-." "There you two are."

Tenten and Temari came up to them. Tenten had brown hair in two buns and brown eyes. She wore a gold blouse and brown skirt, black shorts showed from under them. She had black boots. Temari had blonde hair in for pigtails, and teal eyes. She had a black open blouse, yellow tang tp, and black shorts. She had black boots with yellow laces. "It figures she was one of your friends." Ino sneered. "Yeah and I knew there was something in the air. Oh yeah it was your funky little perfume." Ino stormed up to her. "Don't screw with me Temari. You think you can get away with defying everything at this school." I finally realized the four all were out of uniform. Temari rolled her eyes. "One get yourself out my face. Two get a breath mint. Three fuck off!"

Temari and Ino hate each other. No one knows why though. If I didn't know better I would've tried to stop this. Their kept yelling until the raven haired girl spoke up. "Temari come on you can kill her later Tsunade wanted to speak to us…and you don't want to defy Tsunade do you?" "Fine let's go." Temari said. "See ya bitches!" Tenten yelled following her friend. The girl went up to me. "Sorry about her." She said with a small smile. I felt something strange inside me. She waved and skated off.

Temari

I walked them to their classes. Tsunade told me the basics keep them out of trouble. We waited for Hinata to change shoes then keep on going. "So what is it between you and that chick?" Sakura asked. "Ino…she thinks she is the best. Her boyfriend is the soccer star. Plus he's student council president, and head cheerleader." I explained. "I heard." Sakura growled. "Not to mention the ultimate teacher's pet." Tenten gagged. "A major bitch. She acts all innocent in school but outside. A striper has longer clothes than her."

I opened the class door. "Subaku, Kunai (Tenten's last name) you're late." Asuma told us. "Sorry we had to show around the new students." Tenten told him sitting next to me. Sakura and Hinata entered. Then Ino exploaded.


	2. Track

Hinata

"Those girls have ignored the school rules and have no respect for authority!" Ino yelled.

"Wow she can say authority." Sakura told me. Ino was fuming. "Now Ms. Yamanaka. Calm down and at least let them introduce themselves."

I went first. "I'm Hinata Hyuga. I have been going to Lolita girl's academy for six years. I love purple, playing the piano, drawing, hanging with Sakura, Temari and Tenten. I hate people who think their better than everyone else and liars."

"I'm Sakura Haruno. I have lived with Hinata since I was eight. I love pink and black, listening to my I-pod, playing my guitar, strawberries, listening to Hinata sing or play the piano or hanging with my friends. I hate back stabbers and cheaters. Oh and Ino!"

Ino sent a glare at her. "Hinata go sit next to Naruto, Sakura sit next Sasuke." I had no problem. I sat in back of Sakura next to Tenten. Naruto sent me a note. "How do you know Tenten and Temari?"

"I meet them at summer camp four years ago."

"What about Sakura is she always like that?"

"Just when she gets annoyed or cranky but she really is cool."

"Why does she live with you anyway?"

"Not my place to tell sorry."

"That's cool. Still why did you come here? Plus you look real familiar."

"Sakura got us expelled from our last school. You might know my cousin I look kind of like him."

"Yeah but I heard your name before."

"That's because I'm the heir for a huge company. Hyuga enterprises."

"Oh my God! You're that Hinata Hyuga?"

"Yep!"

"That means you're cousin is Neji…and I am an idiot for not realizing this."

I spent that whole period passing notes to him. I had to beg Temari for notes later on.

I took my lunch and went to the table with the girls. "So how is your first day of school so far?"

"Awful I have to work." Sakura groaned.

"That's kind of the point." Tenten told her.

"You never change." Temari said.

"So are you going to join a team?"

"In the middle of the school year?" I asked.

"Yeah why not." Tenten said. Tenten did softball, while Temari did basketball.

"I might join track or the dance team." I admitted.

"I'm joining soccer."

"Um Sakura here's the problem they only have a boy soccer team." That didn't seem to want to stop her.

Sakura and I went to gym. We both had white shorts and gray shorts.

"I just love gym!" she yelled.

"Yeah you like dodge-ball the most." I shuddered remembering how Sakura would literally knock the snot out of them. Unfortunately Sakura had no problem admitting this. 'She's a psycho…but she's my psycho.' I thought.

I sat on the bleachers then out of no where a guy in green spandex and a bowl cut hair style came. "How are my youthful students!" he yelled.

No answer.

"I have something that will make you happy!" he proclaimed.

Sakura raised her hand. "Will you change your outfit?" She got a lot of laughs. "While I face palmed myself.

"No."

"Will you change your hairstyle?"

"No?"

"Will you talk like you're from this century?"

I sunk deeper in my seat as this went on. "Will you leave this school and never come back?" I grabbed Sakura and pulled her down. "Stop it." I hissed. "You promised to be good remember?" "Oh yeah I lied."

"Who are you two anyway?" he asked.

"We're the new students." I explained.

"In that case you two will need gym partners."

"Why can't we be partners with each other?" Sakura asked.

"I don't believe friends should be partners." He said with a smile. "Pinky is with Sasuke Uchiha and you will be with Naruto." Those are the guys we sat with in class. I saw Sakura unhappily walk over to him.

I turned and saw a fuming Ino. Of course she would be in the one class we don't have Temari and Tenten. Naruto came up to me. "Run six laps around the school!" The teacher yelled. The class groaned.

Sakura

This guy was crazy if he thought I was running six laps with ducky here. I was about to say something but Hinata sent me a look. I groaned and started running. I swear sometimes I wonder who was the oldest because I'm pretty sure I was born first.

I tried keeping up with him but he was so fast. "Hey can you slow down?" I asked.

No reply.

I ran a little faster until I was in front of him and started running back wards facing him. "Did you hear me can we slow down?"

"If you weren't slow we wouldn't have too." He said passing me.

I was not slow. I just that he would give me a break on my first day. I still have jet lag. But that didn't matter I just wanted to show him up. So I ran faster then him. Then he ran faster then me. Well you get it. This kept happening until I bumped into someone. I looked up and Naruto was over Hinata in a very awkward position.

"NARUTO!"

Naruto

Hinata and I started running. "So where is Lolita's girl academy?"

"In London. We came back yesterday. So we still have jet-lag."

"That must suck. I'll take it easy on you."

She stared at me like I was crazy. "Excuse me but I think it's the other way. I was the captain of the track team. I don't need anyone to take it easy."

I gave a sly whistle. "Yeah well I was the captain of my old track team, plus captain of the soccer team. Plus that was a girl's team…"

"Are you saying that boy teams are better?"

"Just a little."

"That is so sexist. I can't believe you have a girlfriend."

A smirk appeared on my face. "Then let's race."

"You're on."

Hinata and I broke out into a full out run. We passed everyone who was in front of us. We didn't stop at the first lap either. We were doing all six of them. Hinata and I were neck and neck. A lot of kids even stopped to see who would win. I sped ahead of her a little and was in the lead. "Giving up Hinata!"

I saw she stopped and was in a take off stance. We had one more lap to go. What was she doing? Then she started running and in a second passed me even though I was so far ahead of her. "Eat my dust Uzumaki!" She yelled. Then she won.

She did a whole lap in less then a minute. Not to mention pass me in seconds. I ran up to her. We were both out of breath and panting. "Well do you still believe guys are better?"

"If I say yes can we have a re-match?"

She stared at me like I was crazy. "Just kidding." Hinata sighed in relief and stood up. We shook hands and Sakura bumped into me. Making me fall on top of Hinata. Oh crap.

"NARUTO!"

Sakura picked me up by my shirt and lifted me off the ground. How the hell is she so strong? "What the hell are you doing on Hinata!"

"You pushed me into her!" That didn't seem to faze her. "That's it Uzumaki I'm kicking your ass!"

Ino ran up to us. "Put him down! It's yours and Hinata's fault!"

"Listen bitch I'm tired of your mouth!"

"And I'm tired of you and you're bitch of a friend."

Sakura dropped me. "What did you call her?"

"A bit-." Sakura slapped Ino to the ground leaving a mark.

"Listen don't talk shit like you know anything! If I even hear you talk about her again, Hell will feel like Heaven after I'm through killing you!" Ino glared. "I guess you didn't learn your lesson!" Sakura raised her hand but was stopped by Hinata.

"Stop it! I know you're tired but hurting people won't make anything better." I realized what Hinata meant when she talked about Sakura's attitude when she's cranky.

Sakura glared. "Come on if you stop I'll…cook tonight."

The glare disappeared. Sakura let out a long yawn. "Can we have strawberries?" Hinata nodded as they walked away. Leaving me and a lot of people confused at what the hell just happened.


	3. Soccer

Living with Sakura is never easy. She always had her own way of doing things. Sakura also believed she was always right. Even if she wasn't.

"Are you sure about this?" Sakura was practicing in our back yard for soccer try outs.

"Damn straight!" she kicked another ball in the goal.

"Let's think about this the chances of getting on the team are one in a million!"

A smile came on her face. "Have a little faith." She told me. "Who took down those perverts twice our size in the alleyway?"

"You did."

She landed another goal. "Who won the all men Karate championship…when she was eight?"

"You did."

She landed another goal. "Who took down that gang of psychos?"

"You did."

Another ball went in the goal. "Who saved that little girl from the fire?"

"You-. Wait you never did that!" Sakura looked surprised. "I didn't?"

I shook my head no. "Damn! I've been bragging about that for eight years!"

"Stupid what eight year old saves another little girl from a fire!" She shrugged.

Hinabi came outside. "Sakura, Hinata it's time for school."

We smiled and ran upstairs. Even though are house was huge Sakura and I shared a room. My dad's afraid she might sneak out the house. "Can we roller-skate again?" she asked.

"Is it me or did you not crash into someone yesterday?"

"I did but wasn't it fun?" I smiled and nodded.

We ran downstairs and laced up our skates. My butler passed us breakfast. "Cinnamon buns for Lady Hinata and Waffles for Lady Sakura." We thanked him.

"Bye Dad!" "Bye Hiashi!" We skated out the house.

Naruto

Hinata and Sakura appeared in front of me. "Didn't you two learn your lesson from yesterday?" "Nope." They said together. Hinata stopped. Sakura kept skating backwards. "Will you stop showing off?" Hinata told her.

"Or what?"

"Sakura look out!" Then she crashed into someone…again.

We walked over to her. "You okay?" I asked helping her up.

"I felt like I ran into a brick wall." She groaned

"Yeah well you're not that light yourself."

I smiled when I saw it was Sasuke. He is the captain of the football team. He's also m best friend.

I helped him up. "Het teme." I said laughing. "The great football QB gets taken down by a girl."

"First of all dobe she is not as light as she looks."

Sakura went up to him. "Did you just call me fat ducky?" I chocked on my laugh.

"What did you call me?"

"Ducky you know like your hair, but I guess it does look more like a chicken's ass instead."

Hinata smiled. "Let's go." She told her. The two girls skated away.

"Great another crazy girl in this school." He told me.

Later on at soccer practice there was a big fight going on. Sakura was the cause.

"You want to join what!" my coach asked.

"The soccer team that's what." The coach glared.

"What makes you think I'll let you?" "Hinata!"

A girl did a back-flip onto the field.

"Nice entrance Hinata-hime. Though you were a little off on your landing."

How she did that I'll never know. "Konoha rules state anyone can try out any day, any time, any gender, shape or size. The coach can choose what type of challenge the person is to face."

The coach glared at Hinata. "Fine…you go against Naruto in a one-on-one match."

"How about this" Hinata said. "Sakura against the entire team."

"Sounds like fun. I love a challenge." Sakura spoke up.

"That sounds un fair. One person against a whole team plus she's a girl." A team mate said. I looked at Hinata. "Trust me this girls is strong enough to handle it."

Hinata

Sakura was on fire. No one could touch her. I smiled as Sakura won the match. 56-49.

I ran up to her. "Way to go Saku-chan!" The coach walked up to her. "That was impressive however no girl is going to be on my team!"

"You damn-." I covered her mouth.

"Coach Tamaki." Then Neji appeared. Sakura smiled.

"What's up Neji? Haven't seen you in a while." He smiled at me and Sakura.

"New rules. If a female is trying out for an all-boy tam and faces an extremely difficult challenge and wins she is automatically on the team." Neji told him handing over the rule book.

The coach looked at the rule book and a huge frown came on his face. "Fine Pinky you made the team. Don't expect me to go easy on you. Practice is Thursday. Our captain will tell you everything."

Then he left. Sakura hugged me than Neji. "How did you know I was here?" Sakura asked. Neji pointed to the stands.

Temari and Tenten was smiling and waving. We high fived.

"So Hinata did you join a team?" Tenten asked while we walked home.

"Yeah yesterday when I raced Naruto and won the track team asked me to join them."

"That's great now we're all on teams." Temari said. Then she stopped.

"Hinata, Sakura tomorrow you guys have to come and meet our friends."

Tenten hit her self on the head. "Oh shit! I can't believe I forgot about that!"

We smiled. "See you guys later." Then we skated off.

Sakura and I arrived at the mansion real soon. Ever since we were little this has been our home. The only people we let in here was Temari and Tenten due to the fact a lot of people would probaly just use us if they knew how we lived.

"Dad were home!" I yelled. Then we got the shock of our lives.

Sitting on the couch was Neji and a whole bunch of guys we did not know.

"What the hell Neji!" Sakura yelled. "Why the hell are there a bunch of people in the house?"

"Sakura, Hinata these are my friends form school." He said. "Shikamaru, Kiba, Rock Lee, Choji, Sai, Naruto, Sasuke, Shino, Gaara, and Kankuro."

"Whatever. Tenten and Temari are coming over tonight so don't bug us." I said.

"No one wants to." Sasuke said.

"Fuck off Ducky!" The guys started laughing.

"Sakura." I groaned passing her a soda.

"What this is my house too. I can say anything I want." I rolled my eyes.

"Sakura, Hinata are you roller skating in the house again?" My dad's voice echoed through the entire mansion. We looked down at our feet.

"No." We took them of and threw them at the front door. "If you need us we will be hiding." Then we ran upstairs.

Neji

"Those girls are strange." Shikamaru told me.

"Tell me about it."


	4. Walk

Tenten and Temari came around eight. I looked at Neji and his friends were still here. "Hey Neji?" I asked. "When are your friends leaving." "Huh oh? Their staying over tonight." He said. My eyes widened. "Oh no! I am not having all these guys in my house!" I yelled. "Not your house." He countered. "Hinata talk some sense into your cousin." No answer. "Hinata?" I turned and saw she fainted on the counter. "Hinata!"

Lucky for me it only took me thirty minutes to wake her up today. While she was out I found out that Kankuro and Gaara were Temari's brothers. Actually we met them a while ago I just forgot.

"Neji these guys can't stay here! You already made Hinata faint once! How much more damage do you want to inflict on her?"

He rolled his eyes. "You act like she hit the floor face first. She hit the counter peacefully too." I was fuming. "Plus Hiashi said it was okay Pinky."

A vein popped on my head. He knew I despised that name. It was on of the reasons I was suspended.

"Fine then." I growled. I helped Hinata up. Temari, Tenten, Hinata and I walked up the stairs. "Bye the way cut your hair you look like a jacked up girl!" I yelled from upstairs.

"Sakura!"

Tenten

I looked in amazement at Hinata's house. The always took us to their summer house. Their house is twenty times bigger. "Who does Neji think he is! He's lucky Hiashi locked away all my stuff." Sakura mumbled.

"Listen it's no big deal. I mean Neji knows better than to play pranks I mean he is really up tight."

We all laughed. "Neji will probably with that stick up his ass!" Temari laughed.

We all changed. Sakura wore a pink tang top and black shorts. Her pink hair was in a pony tail.

Hinata wore a blue night gown with black shorts. Her hair was braided.

I wore a brown t-shirt and black shorts.

Temari had long black pants and a mid riff showing gray shirt.

We had nothing to worry about from the guys. I mean there's no way they would be stupid enough to do anything.

Naruto

"Let's go mess with the girls." Kiba said. We all nodded. Except Neji.

"No way. Sakura will kill us." He said. The guys tried to talk him into it. Hinata then walked into the room. She avoided anyone's eyes and walked into the kitchen. I guess having all these guys would make any girl uncomfortable.

Hinata opened the fridge and her eyes widened. "Neji did you eat the last of the frozen pizza?" Hinata asked. "Yeah why…?" Neji looked as scared as Hinata. "Hinata? Did you get my pizza?"

Sakura came down stairs. "Um…Sakura we're out of pizza." Hinata told her. She looked at her strangely. "But I had a slice saved from this morning."

"I ate that." Neji admitted. Sakura's eye started twitching.

"YOU WHAT?"

Hinata

Anyone in this house knew do not eat the last piece of pizza. Whether you paid for it or not. Sakura doesn't care she will kill you. So I decided to help my cousin out. "Sakura since we have all these people. How about I go buy pizza?"

Sakura jumped at the idea. I took everyone's orders and put on a jacket and sweatpants.

"Naruto is going with you." Neji said. I looked at him strangely. "It's like fifteen minutes away."

He sent a glare my way. As the heir I was supposed to be a good girl and be taken care of twenty four seven. But I sixteen damn it.

"Wait fifteen minutes is that mean you're going to Mario's! Can I come?" Hinabi asked coming out of nowhere.

"Sorry Hinabi curfew." I told her leaving with Naruto.

Naruto

"I'm sorry if Neji forced you into this." She told me. "No problem it's kind of late anyway. Besides it was kind of me who ate the pizza."

"So you let Neji take the blame no wonder he had you come with me." She said laughing.

"I'm kind of surprised. I mean you're rich but you walk and roller skate every where." She sent me a look.

"What's that mean that the rich have private chauffeurs driving them every where." My sweat dropped.

"Kind of." She started laughing. "Actually you're kind of right. But Sakura and I hate having every thing done for us. Just one of those things you get sick of."

I kind of expected Hinata to hate the rich life. It doesn't seem something she likes. But Sakura she has the attitude of a rich person the way she goes around like the queen.

We arrived at the pizza place. "Hey Mario!" Hinata called. A man with short black hair came out. He was tall and a little chubby doing?

"Hinata how are you doing?" Hinata hugged him. "Great! We called in an order of eight pizzas."

"Oh so that was you. I guess I should've guessed it. I mean how is my niece!"

"Sakura is fine. We got back from the academy a few days ago. Plus we're here to stay." He smiled. "Let me go get you're order."

"Sakura's Italian?" I asked. "No he just calls her his niece. Because she come here so much."

"How's my little girl?" We turned. A guy with brown eyes and red hair stood behind the counter. Marinara sauce on his uniform. "Sasori!" Hinata cried.

The guy came and pulled Hinata into a hug. "Okay now I'm really confused. Who's he?" I asked.

"This is Sakura's brother Sasori. He lived with us too. Until he went to college."

"Don't tell me shy little Hinata brought back a guy from her school. I thought it was nothing but girls."

Hinata's face burned up. "Shut up! He's Neji's friend!" He laughed.

"Why are you back anyway?" he asked.

Hinata looked at him strangely. "Sakura never told you did she?"

Sasori groaned. "I'll try to visit soon. That girl is in so much trouble." Hinata paid for the pizza and left.

I carried five she had three. "Are you sure you don't need help with that?" She asked.

"I'm sure. So why is Sakura in trouble?"

"You see Sasori really wants Sakura to be good. But she keeps getting kicked out of schools so worries about her."

I nodded understanding. "There's something I don't get. You each look out for each other. Sakura makes sure she stays safe. You make sure she has a good life. Why is that?"

"Because we're friends. We've been friends since we were four." I gave a sly whistle. They were just like Sasuke and me. Friends for a long time. The only difference is that Sasuke and I were friends since birth.

"How old is Sasori?" "Twenty-three."

I can't imagine how long they've been living together.

Hinata

As soon as we got home everyone ate the pizza like no tomorrow. The girls and I went upstairs.

"How was your walk?" Tenten asked. I felt a blush coming on. "Good I saw Sasori." I heard Sakura groan and mumble something like "I am so grounded."

I didn't want to tell anyone about what I have been felling since I came here.

"You like Naruto don't you?" I snapped my head up.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"Hinata I have known you for twelve years, trying to hide anything from me. Is like trying to get Neji to cut his hair." I stared at Sakura.

"It's just a crush. Besides he's madly in love with Ino." The girls gave it up after that.

Temari

Once we made sure Hinata was asleep we had a secret meeting in the attic.

"She likes him much more than she says." Sakura said.

I rolled my eyes. "This is ridiculous she's only known him for a few days!" I cried.

"Love works in mysterious ways." Tenten said.

I groaned. "So we're going to get them together." Sakura said. My mouth dropped.

"Are you crazy? Naruto has a girl friend. Ino may I remind you and he's happy."

No matter how much I hate Ino, I did like Naruto and cared about his happiness.

"So what you can tell he's happier with Hinata." Tenten said. I groaned.

"Plus let's think about it. You can get revenge for what happened in eight grade." Tenten added.

My eyes widened. "Deal. The little bitch has it coming."

"So the plan is simple break Ino and Naruto up. While getting Hinata and Naruto together." Tenten said.

"In other words. Operation: STBWB!" We gave Sakura a confused look. She sighed.

"Operation: Steal The Blonde Whore's Boyfriend." "Oh. Now I get it." I smiled. This was going to be fun.


	5. Gymansatics

Hinata grabbed her stuff. Then ran downstairs. Today was Saturday and she always ran early. Hinata sneaked out the room careful not to wake up the girls.

She wore a simple black tang-top, black sweatpants, and sneakers. Hinata walked downstairs. She had to be careful not to wake up Neji or he would send someone after her. The guys all slept in the living room.

Hinata sighed. She ran and did a back flip. She stopped and did a handstand on the top of the couch hovering over Gaara. Hinata held her breath. Then pushed her off the couch and flipped over some of the guys. She stumbled and nearly fell on Neji.

Hinata walked over him. She let out a sound of relief when she got to the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Hinata turned her head and saw all of the guys awake.

"What…How…When!" Hinata was at a loss of words. "We've been awake for twenty minutes. I know you run every Saturday so I had the guys pretend to be asleep."

Hinata was really mad. She had tried really hard to not wake any one up. "I…You…Ugh!" Hinata stormed up the stairs.

Sakura

While Hinata was in the shower we went over the plan for Operation: STBWB. "So what's the plan oh great master." Temari asked.

A vein popped on my head. "Why are you making it sound like I'm a ring leader in a drug plot?" I asked.

"Because this is wrong!" Temari yelled. "You're running a relationship!" I rolled my eyes. Not this again.

"You agreed to this Temari." Tenten reminded her. "Sakura and I are doing this for love. You're doing it for revenge."

It was Temari's turn to roll her eyes. "Whatever how are we going to do this?" She asked.

"Well first we need to gain the enemy's trust. We need Naruto to give us the dirt on Ino and him. Like things they hate but the other person loves." I said.

"We need to play on the problems in their relationship. Like lack of trust or fear of commitment." Tenten said.

"Getting Naruto's friends to turn against Ino. Let's face it Naruto's friends play a big part in his life." Temari said.

"Don't forget soccer." I reminded them.

"While were at it we have to get Naruto to slowly fall for Hinata." Tenten said. Temari nodded.

"Like get them together alone. Show them they have things in common." I pointed out.

"Here's the problem Naruto won't tell us anything on his relationship problems." Temari groaned.

"Not we…but we know a few people who will." Tenten told us. I thought about it.

"Like the group of guys downstairs!" I yelled. They covered my mouth. "Hush! Their not deaf!"

I went under my bed and pulled out a white diary that said Hinata. 

"Hinata said I could use her old diary for my own. She only used it once because she lost the key."

"How do you plan on opening it?" Tenten asked. I got a bobby pin then stabbed it in the hole opening it.

"That's how."

Naruto

"Hey Neji? How could Hinata do all those things? The flips and stuff?"

"Hinata's mom did gymnastics and taught her and Sakura. She also takes karate."

I gave a sly whistle. She had to be pretty well rounded. I mean track, dance, gymnastics, and karate. What else cane she do?

Sakura came downstairs. "Sakura make us some breakfast."

Sakura glared at him. "Do I look like your maid! Do it yourself!" Neji smiled. "If you don't I'll tell Hiashi who broke that six hundred dollar vase."

She gave a cheerful smile. "You want pancakes or waffles?" She asked.


	6. Throwing

Hinata ran across the grass. Her feet pounding against the ground. She slowly came to a stop in a beautiful green field.

"So you found me?" Hinata smiled. Naruto walked up to her. He wore a black suit with an orange tie.

Hinata looked and saw she had on white dress. Naruto took her hand and they began to dance. Naruto dipped her and was about to kiss her when a scream interrupted her dream.

Hinata

I almost died of shock when Sakura screamed. I forced myself out of bed and ran to her. It had been two days since the sleepover and she had been acting really weird.

"Sakura wake up! Wake up!" Her eyes snapped open. She let out heavy breaths. "Hinata?" She whispered.

"The one and only. What happened are you okay." Sakura hugged her. "It was awful. I had that dream the one with the car crash. I saw it all the smoke the fire. It scared me so much." Tears spilled down her face

I comforted Sakura. "It's alright now. It won't happen again." She nodded sadly. I looked out my window and saw the sun coming out.

"Hey don't you have an early morning soccer practice." Immediately she shot out of bed and ran to get ready.

The guys left last night. So did the girls. Before they left Naruto reminded both Sakura and me about practice.

Since I was already awake I grabbed my uniform and got going.

Sakura

Soccer practice is hard but that's what happens when you're the only girl on the team. I saw Hinata asleep on the bench. Sakura knew Hinata loved her but she will not stay up for you if she doesn't have to.

Sakura woke her up and helped her to class. "I'm so tired." She said. I smiled. "I know you are."

After getting to class I sat her down at her desk which she slept at all during class. Well she would had if a certain person hadn't ratted her out.

"Teacher!" Ino cried. "I can't concentrate since Hinata is snoring next to me." I tossed my text book at her which unfortunately missed because she ducked.

"Miss Haruno!" My teacher yelled. "One keep your prissy ass in your seat which is no where near Hinata's. Plus Hinata does not snore you damn pig."

"What!"

I proceeded by making countless pig noises at her. That started a fight that ended up with us yelling at each other.

"SHUT UP!" Hinata yelled. Everyone in the class turned to look at Hinata. Who had went to bed a 12:00 then got woken up ant 4:30. If I knew anything about my best friend is that she is very mean when she is cranky.

Her eyes looked bloodshot and she was about to pass out. That didn't stop her from cursing us out and telling us to shut the hell up so she could sleep. Since it was my fault for waking her up and she scared me at that moment.

I think she scared the entire class because for the rest of the period no said anything. Not even our teacher.

"What happened?" Hinata asked after waking up. We gave her a smile. "Nothing." I replied.

We sat on the soccer field for lunch. "Hey did you guys hear about Rose Day?" Tenten asked.

Booth Hinata and I shook our heads no. "It's when you give someone you care about a rose." Temari explained.

"Yeah last year Naruto and Ino were going to give each other roses but Ino wasn't committed so she didn't give him one making him really mad." Tenten laughed.

At that moment an evil idea came into my head. One that was surely going to help break Ino and Naruto's relationship while also bringing him and Hinata closer together. A smile formed on my face and I knew Temari and Tenten saw it because they smiled too.


	7. Talking back

Sakura wasn't a genius. She didn't have to be. She was manipulative, strong, confident, and possibly insane.

So when you put that all together plus a little lying she could easily come up with a great plan.

Sakura and the girls stood in Ten-Ten's room while her mom was down stairs.

"Okay so we have seven days until Rose Day comes." Tenten said marking the calendar.

"So Saku what's the plan?" Temari asked.

Sakura grabbed the Diary and wrote a few things down before looking at them.

"An operation has two parts. The Sub-Operations and the Operation itself. The sub operations job is to help benefit the entire operation."

The girls nodded. "This sub operation will not only help break them apart but it will bring Hinata and Naruto closer."

"How?" Tenten asked. Sakura gained a wicked smile that made Tenten and Temari a little scared.

"Like you said Ino wasn't committed last year after…how many years have they been dating?"

"Two." Temari replied. Sakura quickly wrote that down. "So obviously that put a sore spot on their relationship. Now imagine if Naruto didn't get a rose from Ino again."

"I think he'll be upset but he knows that you can't force someone to be committed." Tenten told her.

"I'm not done yet." The smile got wider. "Imagine if Naruto didn't get a rose from Ino again but someone else did."

"Holy shit!" Temari yelled. "Naruto would be majorly pissed."

"Why stop at another guy?" Tenten asked. "Why give every guy in the school roses from Ino except Naruto."

"Okay the school has 1,220 kids. That's 610 girls and 610 boys." Sakura said.

"How do you know that?" The girls asked. "Hiashi wanted a full list of students before we came. Before it was 1,218. I have the list right here."

Sakura dug through her bag and pulled out the list. "This is perfect. While were at it let's write a note. I can copy people's handwriting I just need to see her's." Temari said

"What if it's Rose Day and no one believes that she really did that?" Tenten asked.

All the girls thought really hard. "There has to be something Ino has that no one else in the entire school does." Sakura mumbled.

"I got it!" Tenten cried.

Tenten

All I had to do was steal the one thing Ino had that no one else did. A bottle of perfume.

Ino has this specially designed perfume that's made only for her. Everyone in this school knows what it smells like.

"Miss Kunai do you mind telling me who Paul Revere was?" My teacher asked.

I smiled. "Your dad?" The entire classed laughed.

"Miss Kunai!"

"By the way where did you get your haircut the pet shop? It's horrifying."

"Thant's enough!"

"I mean you look like a talent scout for a cemetery."

"I'm warning you."

"Whatever look you were going for you missed it."

"Miss-."

"I'm joking! You look like a million bucks."

He stared at me surprised. "Thank-you."

"All green and wrinkled." He was angry because he was trying to dye his hair last week and it came out green.

"That's it! Go to your Mother's class room!" My mom was Anko but I didn't take her last name.

I ran to Ino's locker. I put my ear to the lock and turned it until it opened. I grabbed a white glass bottle and locked her locker before the bell rang. Everyone came out I quickly walked to my locker and texted Sakura and Temari.

Temari

After Ten ten's text it was my turn. I sat at my desk until I teacher was about to leave in his hands our tests. I jumped up and ran bumping into him. The papers were scattered everywhere.

"I'm so sorry sir! I was in a hurry." I quickly went through the papers and collected them. Then I found Ino's.

"Um sir I think some papers got scattered over there." I got up and walked behind a desk where I quickly hid it in my bag.

I gathered the rest of the papers and left. I texted the girls that I was done.

Sakura

The girls were both done all I had to do was go shopping. For 610 roses and some paper to write messages on.

Seeing how Hiashi gives me tons of money a week I had no problem with it. I'm spoiled so what?

I went up to Naruto. "Hey Uzumaki I can't make it to practice today. Plus can you walk Hinata home?"

He sent me a look. "I have no problem with that but I need a reason."

"Sure its- Holy shit Gai is naked!" Naruto turned and bolted for the door.

I kept running until I was at the flower store.

"I need 610 red roses for next Monday." The people stared at me in shock. "All together?"

"No individually."

"Um I'm not sure-." "Money is no object." They looked at me happy. "In that case we'll be happy too."

I walked out quickly and ran into Sauske. "Who are you buying roses for?"

"Just my brother. I buy my friends different things."

He looked interested. "Really like what?"

"Until you are nicer to me I guess you'll never know." With that I walked off.

No one

Next Monday the girls sat in Ten ten's room. "Put ribbons around the roses and attach the note. Then spray it with some perfume." Sakura explained.

Temari was busy writing the fake love notes and Tenten was spraying all the finished roses.

"Hey you said that this plan would also bring Naruto and Hinata together." Tenten said.

Temari nodded along with her friend. "Yeah how are you going to do that?"

Sakura's wicked smile returned. "Trust me it's going to be a blast."


	8. Rose

"Are you sure about this?" Sakura looked up. A smile was on her face. "Damn straight. There's no way this will fail."

Temari gave a small smile. "Not that. Are you sure you want this? You can give up on this operation." Sakura sighed. "Trust me. I do have a conscious but seeing how happy he makes Hinata is something I can't even bring her. So I'm going to do whatever it takes."

The girls smiled. "So what are we to do?" Tenten asked. "I have the locker combinations of every guy in school. While everyone is at the festival we'll sneak in and put roses in everyone's locker."

The festival started at 11:00. Before that you have to put your rose in the person you care for locker. Then at 5:00 you back and get your rose. After that there's a dance till 10:00.

"At 5:00 when everyone comes in all the guys have will notice they have roses form Ino."

"All except Naruto." Tenten smirked.

Sakura nodded. "They will possibly get in a fight or Naruto will storm off. Then he will bump into Hinata."

"How are you going to make sure no one follows him and how do you know he will run into Hinata." Temari asked.

"That is classified because I am pretty sure the first part is illegal." They stared at Sakura.

"If it's illegal how did you get it?" The smile on her face made them only more terrified.

* * *

Sakura smiled. Because of Rose Day they didn't need to wear uniforms. Which didn't matter since they never wore the uniform right anyway.

She wore grey skinny jeans and pink tang-top with black flats. Hinata came down. She had a grey midriff polo shirt, blue jeans and white sneakers.

"Is it me or our we wearing each others clothes?" Sakura asked. Hinata shrugged in response.

"Let's get going I don't want to be late?" Sakura stared at her. "For what? We didn't buy anyone flowers."

Hinata rolled her eyes and pulled her friend along with her.

* * *

They skated until they were at school. "Hinata! Sakura!" They saw Temari and Tenten run up to them.

"Come on. We're meeting everyone at the soccer field." Tenten explained.

It didn't take long before the girls ended up at the field.

Everyone was there including Ino. Sakura bit her lip and put on a sweet smile.

"Hey guys." They all smiled. "Did you guys put your roses in the lockers?" Hinata asked.

Some of them nodded. "The festival starts in fifteen minutes. This thing is huge so we should pair up." Temari said

Temari took the fedora off her head and Tenten put pieces of paper in the bowl.

"They have symbols drawn on them. Whoever has the same symbol is your match." She explained.

Everyone chose their paper.

Tenten and Neji

Temari and Shikamaru

Sakura and Sasuke

Ino and Kiba

Gaara and Kankuro

Rock Lee and Choji

Shino and Sai

Naruto and Hinata

Sakura groaned mentally. They were hoping for partners they could get rid of easily. That was going to be hard.

* * *

Sakura

I looked at everything. Food stands, stores, and games were everywhere.

"You look like a little kid." I sent him a look. "Yeah well I've never been to something like this before."

"You've never been to a festival?" He questioned. I scratched my head.

"Yeah once when I was four. Since then never."

Still my main focus was getting away. How do I get him away from me?

"Hey I got a question? Do you have a girlfriend?" He gave me a look. "No. I have way to many fan girls."

I smiled. I grabbed Sasuke by his shirt and kissed him. Yes on the lips, I heard girls yell. I ran into the building.

Temari and Tenten pulled me into the janitor's closet.

"How did you two get away."

"We said we had to go to the bathroom." Temari explained. My eyes widened. Why didn't I think of that!

"Okay the list has the names, numbers and locker combinations." The girls took a bag of roses. Sakura had two.

* * *

?

They quickly put the roses in every locker. "All done." Sakura said finishing the last one.

She looked at her watch it was 2:OO. They had three hours and they were done. "Okay goes back and pretend like nothing happened. Do you guys got it?"

"Plain as day." Tenten said. The two ran off.

As they did Sakura contemplated of going outside or staying where it was safe. She would have to face them eventually.

"I really thought you were smarter than to hide in plain sight." Sakura jumped but relaxed when she saw it was Sasuke.

"Yeah well those chicks are stupid because they never came here." He rolled his eyes.

"Why are you here?" Sakura pretended to look offended but gave up.

"Listen what I'm doing is none of your business." With those words she stomped off.

* * *

The girls waited patiently acting like nothing was wrong. It wasn't even at 5:00 that they started phase 2.

At 4:57 Sakura walked up to Naruto and Hinata who were eating at the Ramen stand.

"Hey Hinata her's your present." Sakura passed her a box. When Hinata opened it a white dress with white heels was inside.

"It's beautiful!" Hinata exclaimed. "Go put it on."

"But I have to go to my locker." Sakura rolled her eyes. "You have plenty of time for that."

Hinata nodded and left. Sakura smiled. "Naruto I'm sorry I left you're gift at home. However I do have this."

She gave him a red rose. "Sorry it was the only one I could find." Naruto smiled.

"No problem Sakura thanks." He gave her a box. Sakura opened it and inside was her soccer jersey.

Sakura squealed and jumped up and down like a little girl. Normally she refrained from doing things like that but she was so happy!

"Number 15! How did you know I wanted that number?" Naruto gave a Sasuke smirk.

"Hinata told me." It made Sakura smiled. "Come on we have to get to our lockers. I'll text Hinata where to meet us."

Sakura and Naruto got to there lockers. All around hem everyone was in a frenzy. Temari and Tenten walked up to them.

"We both got seven." Tenten said.

"Guess who Tenten got one from." Sakura gave a puzzled look.

"Neji!" Sakura and Temari smiled.

"Shut up! You got one from Shikamaru!" Tenten countered. Temari's face lit.

"That's different I have known him since 8th grade." All Sakura could do was laugh. The girls talked until they heard something like fighting. Sakura smiled. It was happening. Then she left.

* * *

Temari and Tenten walked up to the crowd. "What's going on?" Tenten asked.

"Ino had given every guy flowers except Naruto." They pretended to have shocked looks.

"I can't believe you! How can you not believe me!" Ino yelled.

"I don't know maybe because the evidence is right here! Do you think I'm stupid!"

"Actually yes I do!" Temari had to hold in from laughing.

"Yeah and I think you're a slut!" Everyone gasped.

"Stop acting gay you ass."

"I think I may be gay. I'm dating you." Tenten smiled. This was hilarious.

"I can't stand you!" Naruto growled.

"That makes both of us." He pushed threw the crowd and stormed out the building.

Like Temari predicted everyone started to follow him but was quickly stopped when grenades were tossed in front of everyone. They exploded with a loud bang and sent smoke everywhere.

The girls saw Naruto was still running away.

"This w-was her plan?" Temari asked coughing. "Y-yeah."

* * *

Sakura smirked. Naruto was running so quickly that he didn't even know where he was going. Lucky for her Naruto did the hard part all she had to do was slow him down. Sakura waited from him to get close enough before pulling a rope and making him fall.

'Ok that was a little harsh.' She admitted.

However that thought went away. "Naruto are you okay!" Hinata ran up to him.

She had a strapless white dress that reached her mid thigh and white heels. Her hair was left down.

Hinata being the exact opposite of Sakura which was kind helped him up. "What happened?"

"I got into a fight with Ino." Immediately Naruto launched into what happened. Hinata listened patiently.

"Naruto I think you should listen to her side I mean what worse can happen." Sakura groaned. Hinata is too nice!

"You're right. I over reacted." Sakura slammed her head against the tree.

"Here." Hinata passed him a box. He opened it and inside was a Rolex watch. Both Naruto and Sakura's mouth dropped.

"Hinata how did you know I wanted one?"

"Sasuke told me and this company gave it to me. I didn't want it." He practically tackled Hinata.

* * *

It was at that moment he remembered he had forgotten her present like Sakura had his. Naruto gave Hinata the rose Sakura gave him.

"Sorry it's not much." Hinata smiled. "It's okay. I love it."

Hinata put it in her hair. "How does it look?" Naruto's eyes widened at her.

He didn't know if it was the light but it looked like she was glowing. She had a beautiful smile that looked like it belonged to an angel.

"Well?" He snapped out of it. "It looks great." The smile widened and Naruto was almost blinded.

"Thanks." They started to walk to the festival when Naruto stopped. "Hey do you wanna go somewhere else?"

"Like what?" He shrugged. "How about a movie my treat."

Hinata looked unceartain. "Please?" She laughed and followed him.

Sakura smirked. What happened next was up to them.

* * *

Sorry if it was boring. I'll try harder next time!


	9. Movie

After they left Sakura walked out from her hiding place. Then Ten ten and Temari came up to her.

"Grenades! Are you trying to blow us up!" Ten ten yelled. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"They were smoke bombs not grenades." They sent her deadly glares. "What?"

"You didn't let us know Sakura! I thought we were all on this operation together." Temari scolded.

Sakura gave them sorry looks in return. If she had told them they would have said no. After seeing how mad they were she decided to not tell them about tripping Naruto and sending the police on a wild goose chase about a bomber on the other side of the city.

"Where is Naruto and Hinata?" Tenten asked. Sakura gave a small smile.

"On a date."

Hinata and Naruto were in a staring contest. The winner chose the movie.

Beads of sweat dropped of Naruto's face while Hinata stood there smirking without a problem.

"Give it up Uzumaki I got you beat." He glared. "Never!"

Hinata smiled. Naruto tried desperately but failed he blinked.

As soon as he did Hinata jumped up and smiled. "Please don't pick something top girly." He cried.

Hinata came back in a few seconds with two tickets. "Black swan." Naruto eyes widened in shock.

"Isn't that rated R?" Hinata smiled. "This is Hyuga owned place."

"So everything is free." She gave him a smile. "No but we do get a discount."

Naruto had to admit the movie was a little scary at some parts but he had seen scarier. Hinata surprisingly agreed with him.

"What is your deal? You've been acting strange all night."

Naruto faced her with a sigh. "I just thought you were one of those girls that loved romance movies."

Hinata gave him a look. "Oh because I'm a girl you think I love romance movies."

"No I said one of those girls."

"Well what are exactly are these girls like?"

"Hinata!" She let out a laugh

"I was joking. I know what you're talking about." Naruto sent her a look.

"That wasn't funny. I really thought you were mad at me." He said looking sad like a child.

"Hey how about some ice cream?" She asked eager to change the subject.

"Are you paying?"

"No." Naruto gave a childish pout to which Hinata laughed at.

Hinata being nice bought the ice cream. Orange Sherbet for Naruto and Cookies and Cream for her.

"Hinata you're so nice!" He exclaimed. Hinata rolled her eyes in amusement.

"Yeah with you looking like Sakura I couldn't help it." Naruto sent her a confused look.

"Ever since childhood Sakura would give me those sad little pouts. She still gives them but not a lot."

Naruto looked up in surprise. "I always saw her as the evil type. Like make she will force you to give her what she wants."

"Nope. Believe it or not she isn't like that. She is really childish and loves to get into trouble. However she will do bad things if it meant helping you. But since we came here something has been going on with her. I don't know maybe it's nothing."

"Hey why don't you ask? I mean you guys are close it shouldn't be hard." Hinata looked thoughtful.

"Yeah you're probably right." Hinata went to lick her ice cream but she saw it was gone. "What happened to my ice cream?"

"I…ate it." Hinata looked and saw he still had all his ice cream. "Hand it over."

He passed her his. Hinata happily took it.

"So are you going to patch things up with Ino?" Naruto smiled. "Yeah I think maybe I over reacted."

Hinata laughed. "Maybe?"

"Ok I overreacted. So I will be the bigger person and apologize."

Hinata grabbed Naruto's hand. "Let's get back. You have to see someone."

As soon as they got back they were crowded by their friends.

"So how was your date?" Kiba asked. Immediately their faces were flushed with color.

"It was not a date." Naruto yelled.

"Yeah we were just having some fun." Hinata replied.

"What kind of fun? I mean you guys needed to be alone for that unless you have a different definition of fun." Kankuro said earning slaps from his siblings.

"Come on you're embarrassing them." Tenten laughed.

Luckily their embarrassment only lasted awhile. Sakura came and told them to get to the dance floor.

"Where's Ino?' Naruto asked.

"She left an hour ago." Naruto sighed. Hinata gave him a small smile.

"There's always tomorrow."

They could here the band playing. "Well let's not waste the night doing nothing." He took Hinata's hand. "Do you want to dance?"

Hinata smiled. "Yes."

Sakura and her friends laughed. "They didn't break up." Tenten sighed.

"True but there's always next time."

Then Neji and Shikamaru came and asked if they wanted to dance. After words from Sakura they left.

Once they were gone Sakura left. She went to her locker and several roses fell out.

She went into the bathroom and pulled out her lighter. "I thought this is you would be."

"Hey Hinata." Hinata put her roses in the sink along with Sakura's. She reached for the one Naruto gave her when Sakura stopped her.

"Keep it."

As children their moms told them. Never take flowers for the wrong reasons. Apologies, or if someone wants to ask you out.

The only flowers you should take are from the ones you love. Anyone else burn the roses.

"But he doesn't love me." Sakura smiled. "Keep it."

"The fire alarm is off." Sakura explained showing the batteries.

Hinata then lighted their roses. As they burned Hinata couldn't help but to feel Naruto's rose and smile knowing it was there.

This time I really felt like I could do better. So I am going to try even more next time.


	10. Dog

We all sat on Ten ten's bed. "First sub operation was a success!" I cried.

The looked shocked. "It was a total bust! Ino and Naruto ended up back together." I rolled my eyes. They need to see the bigger picture.

"The point of it was not to break them up it was to draw them further apart. Which happened. It was also to help bring Naruto and Hinata closer together. Which happened."

My friends now looked thoughtful. "I'll make up the next part soon." I said grabbing my bag leaving.

I quickly ran home. I ran passed an alley way but stopped. I saw Sasuke feeding a puppy.

"What are you doing?" I asked He looked at me in shock then quickly changed to his old stoic self.

"Nothing." I rolled my eyes the picked up the puppy. A jet black Yorkshire terrier with red highlights and eyes.

"Who's' this?" I asked hugging him with a smile. He groaned.

"It's my dog Hachiko. I can't take care of him so he's been…" I gasped.

"You've been letting this poor baby stay in a box with all these crazy people around! Let's go Hachiko you're coming with me."

He looked surprised. "Come on I can take care of him much better than you can so please!"

He rolled his eyes. "Fine!"

I smiled and hugged him closer to me. I smiled at Sasuke who smiled right back. For the first time ever I think.

I walked home hugging him. The rain was coming down so I ran fast. Hachiko snuggled closer to me. I opened the door and threw off my shoes.

"There you are!" Naruto came up to me. I sent him a look.

"Why the hell are you here?" In return he gave me a pissed glare. Something really rare coming from him.

"Coach sent me here so you don't miss another practice." When Hinata heard that she sent me a look.

"Don't give me that look. The coach is an ass he constantly badgers me. He only let me on the team because you guys gave him no choice." I said.

They gave me a disapproving look. "You're going." They stated simultaneously.

I was pissed and my face showed it. "When the hell did you two become my parents? One date and you two act like a married couple."

Their eyes widened. "It wasn't a date!" I snickered inwardly. I grabbed my soccer bag and gave Hachiko to Hinata.

I put on my shoes and Naruto and I left. "Take care of Hachiko!" When I was half-way down the street I heard.

"WAIT! Whose dog is this!"

No one

Sakura kicked the ball past the goalie. They had been practicing for two hours and she was soaked and covered in mud.

"Uzumaki!" They all stopped. Their chemistry Iruka was yelling at Naruto.

"If you fail the next test you will be suspended from this team! Do you hear me!" Her eyes widened in happiness.

Temari

"Sakura! Are you crazy?" I yelled in my phone. I was at my job moping the floor.

"It's a good plan. You and Naruto have the same class all you need to do is to talk the teacher in letting Hinata tutor Naruto."

I sighed. "I realize that but Naruto won't let anyone tutor him. Only if he really needs it."

"True but he's going to get suspended soon." I got suspicious.

"You said he was given another chance. What makes you think he's gonna fail the test?" Then I got it. "Are you going to make him fail the test?"

She gasped. "I'm not that evil! No way. Naruto's going to do that for me." I gave a loud sigh.

"Fine I'll do it." A car honked out side.

"Oh I have to go. Shikamaru's waiting for me." I instantly regretted saying that. Sakura squealed excitedly.

"For what!" I promptly hung up. This was gonna be one long week.


	11. Chapter 11

Sakura smiled at her friends. While they glared at her.

"What did you want Sakura?" Temari asked. They had to lower their voices if they did not want to wake up her four brothers. If they did their will be hell to pay because sleep is important to her family. Like it was a diamond ring.

"I have a bit of a situation. We need a plan. Temari your in Naruto's class so it's your job to make sure he doesn't get good grades."

Temari glared at her even more. "I told you-."

"Hold it I'm not done. I'm doing all the work on that I need just you to do is check his grades. If it's bad report to me. If it's good you are still going to report to me."

"What about me?" Tenten wondered.

"You Tenten are his favorite student. Your job is to make him have Hinata tutor him." She nodded

Then Temari's door opened. Her two older brothers Raito and Kokan. Raito was 23 and Kokan was 26. They glared at all three girls making their skin go pale.

"Temari why the hell are they here! You two go home!" Kokan said.

Raito stared at Sakura. "How is that even possible? Tenten I understand Anko is cool with you doing whatever. But Sakura I thought Hiashi had you on lock down in Hinata's room?"

"Please! Do you know how easy I can sneak out? Two words. Sleeping Pills."

Everyone got looks on their faces. Was this chick the devil or something. Who drugs her friends!

* * *

Sakura landed another goal. Naruto high fived her happy.

"This Friday is the Championship! Haruno you have missed the last game you better not miss this one!" The coach cried.

Sakura gave the entire team a sheepish smile. "I'm sorry but in my defense no one reminded me that it was eveb happening!" She stated. Everyone glared at her.

**"WE SHOULDN"T HAVE TOO!"** they all cried.

* * *

"Hinata! Naruto! We're all going out to that new ice cream place wanna come!" Sakura asked.

Naruto got a sad look on his face. "Sorry I have a test tomorrow and I need to study."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "It's going to take like an hour tops. Please!"

He looked at everyone and smiled. "Well what could one hour do?"

Tenten and Temari exchanged glances. How does she do that?

Ino looked at them all. "I'm coming too!"

Sakura smiled but on the inside she was pissed.

The three girls were in a circle talking.

"This is awful! Ino will make sure Naruto goes study." Tenten said.

The young girl got a look. "Don't worry she's not coming."

* * *

Ino walked to her locker to grab her bag. Once she got it she would meet eveeryone at the gate.

Then someone grabbed her from behind. Ino's tried to scream but the person covered her mouth. Befor she knew it she was thrown into a supply room closet.

She banged on the door hard. "Let me out!"

Sakura gave Karin $250 dollars. The did not like Ino at all especially ever since she banned large earrings. "Keep her in there until...you know what you don't even hav to take her out."

With that she left.

* * *

Sakura walked down the stairs over to the gate with a large smile on her face. Everyone was waiting for her.

"Where's Ino?" She asked.

Karin took Ino's phone which she stole and sent a text to Naruto.

"Can't make it. I have cheerleading practice." he read out loud.

Temari gave her a suprised look. How many connections did this girl have? She could find grenades, have people's locker combinations. Now she found some one to kidnap Ino for a few hours. She needed to remember to stay off that chicks bad side.

"Oh well come on guys let's get going." Sakura said.

Everyone was talking as they walked to the resturant. As they walked Naruto and Hinata was in a deep conversation about something. Sakura couldn't make it out but she could tell they both were enjoying each other's company.

"Neji hold on for a second." Tenten went up to Sakura.

"How do you plan on Naruto not studying when he gets home?" she asked.

Ssakura smiled. "Oh that's simple I stole the books out his bag."

"If he gets the notes from some one else then what?"

"I have more than one trick up my sleeve TenTen." she stated with a large and evil smile.

Sasuke noticd it. Ever since he meet her he could tell that was something up with her. Like she was keeping something and Tenten and Temari was in on it. It shoked him that Hinata seemed to be clueless about it.

Tenten gave her a strange look. Like she was terrified of her. The same look a lot of people give her though he never knew why. Skaura walked over to him.

"Something on your mind Sasuke-kun?" she laughed.

"Not much." he replied. Sakura smiled at him. She could tell he was onto him but not even Sasuke could stand in her way of making the teens a couple. If he did he would regrett it.

'Maybe everyone is right. I am crazy.' she thought. That alone made her smile ten times brighter. Sasuke looked at her with a look on his face. She was up to something but what.


	12. memory

A young girl sat on a bed crying. Her long pink hair reached her waist it covered her face as she sobbed into her brother's torso. He sat there comforting her despite the sadness he also felt he ignored it.

A lavender haired girl came in. She had a sad look oh her face. The girl got on her knees and looked at the for a log time. The pinkk haired girl looked at her in absolute shock.

"Hinata-san why are you on your knees. I should be. You saved my life-."

"Nonsense I did what my mother would have wanted. Besides I really like you two." She giggled. How could a child be so nice? So smart and confident without even trying. Who was she?

"Hinata-san I...we will repay you for everything you've done." The red headed boy stated.

"It really is not big deal. I have no need to be repaid. Oh and please call me Hinata. Saosori-kun, Sakura-chan." Her smile widened. When it did it was like seeing a smile of an angel.

Sakura smiled back. "Ok Hinata-chan."

* * *

"Saku-chan." The sound of Hinata's voice caught her attention. Clearly she had been out of itn for a while because they were already inside the ice cream shop.

She smiled and rubbed her head sheepishly. "Sorry I was busy thinking about the the competiton."

Normally she did not like to lie to Hinata about what was bothering her but this was a special circumstance. If Hinata knew she was doing this to repay her the young princess would freak.

They were so close but over the years the two had grown so much from that day. Sakura became more confident but along with that her heart had became darker. Constantly getting in trouble with the police obviously her own school. Even gangs were after her. A mere child not even fully thirteen yeas old.

The fact Hinata had stood beside her constantly was something Sakura could not beluve. Even though she was a high ranking member in society Hinata still hung out with Sakura. Even when she almost got sent to juvie.

Naruto chuckled at her statment. "I'm not suprised. seeing as you never show up for practice."

She glared at him angrily and took her ice cream from the man. "I do too. Just not as I should. I don't need to when I'm-."

"So cocky." Neji replied.

A vein popped on her head. She glared at him spitefully before taking a big lick out of her ice cream.

She got a call and answered it.

"What?" She asked.

"Sakura!" She cringed. She had been ignoring Sasori all this time. Now she was caught and if she hung up he would track her down and most likely kill her.

She got a smile on her face. "Hey bro." she said with as much fake cherriness she could pour into it. "Why haven't you called me yet. I've been back in Japan for weeks!"

"**Don't play that crap with me! Where do you get off ignoring me! Especially after you got not only your ass kicked out but Hinata's too! Have you lost your damn mind!"**

"Oh come on I'm sorry and I've been doing much better." She went to where no one could hear her. "Hey bro can you do me a favor?" Sakura asked with a devious smile.

* * *

The entire gang walked down the street. Everyone was talking so much no one noticed that Sakura was leading them near Mario's. However Sasuke had already caught on but he kept his mouth shut.

Sakura ducked as a water balloon hit Hinata in the face. She blinked for a few secinds before they heard someone laughing. Sasori and all his friends stood there with water balloons in their hands. She remebered they called themselves the 'Akatsuki.'

"Wanna play guys?" Kisame asked. They pushed three shopping carts filled with water balloons and water guns. They had the same things in three carts on their side.

Before they could react more ballons were thrown at them. Sakura grabbed one and hit Sasori directly into his face. They smiled at each other. Let the battle begin.

* * *

The battle in the street went on for what seemed like forever. When they had finished everyone was soaking wet and laughing on the ground uncontrollably.

Sasori and Sakura went inside to get pizza and drinks for everyone. Mario was out for the week so they had the resturant all tho themselves. She smiled at her brother.

"Thanks for setting this up for me. Plus you mangaged to block off this entire street. You really are my brother." she laughed.

The two siblings were one in the same. Devious and can get whatever they want no matter how much it cost. They had been raised the same by their parents. However each took it in a different direction.

"I have a question sis. Why are you doing this?" he asked.

She smiled at him wider. He already knew the answer to that question but he had to ask anyway. He sighed and passed his sister an orange bottle to her.

Sakura looked at it for a few seconds. "Is this it?" she asked. He nodded.

She grabbed a soda and put in into the drink. Sakura grabbed the tray of drinks and food and gave it to everyone. Sakura gave Naruto the spiked drink with a large smile.

"Hey Sasori you wanna stay at the house tonight?" Hinata asked.

He stared at her for a while. She was clueless to what his sister was up to. He smiled at her.

* * *

Sasori laid in his old bed. It had been a few months since he had last skept in this bed. Not that he minded but he really did miss living here. However there was something bothering him.

What Sakura was doing was wrong but he was not the one to stop her. He had lsot that right a long time ago.

The reason she was the way she was is because of him. He did gangs and fighting. Smoking and drinking Sasori was never around for her. He made her into the person she was.

Where she was able to do anything without any haaving any consequence. He was ruining her life by making her become who he once was. Sakura was a child being raised in the worst possible situation.

If he she would jsut put her wall right back up. He would put keeping Sakura as a sister than to keep his morals. But if Hinata leanrded about this they were both screwed.

He groaned and tried to go to bed.

* * *

Naruto went through his book bag while trying to find his books but it was impossible.

He had so much that he for got eveything he had to do. It was 11:00 and he needed to study because he would get into so mcuh trouble. A memory popped into his head.

_Hinata and him stood next to him while they threw water ballons._

_"You are really good at this!" she yelled throwing another one. He smiled at her. For a moment he was entranced. Her eyes were beautiful that he never even saw the water balloon coming._

_Hinata bent over him smiling. He smiled at her._

_"You okay?" He got up and got closer to her face. When he did she blushed deeply._

_He smiled and threw a water ballon in her face. She sputtered causing him to laugh. "I am now."_

He smiled at the memory. Slowly eveything started to get dizzy. Naruto held his head in pain. Everything was fading around him. Naruto collapsed onto his bed.

* * *

Sakura stared at the bottle that her brother had given her. Sleeping pills. So when Naruto woke up he would be tired to and would have trouble taking her test.

She sighed. If they found out please let him forgive her. She took out the diary and wrote everything that happened today in it. Slowly she closed the book and made her way upstairs.

Sakura slipped the book under her bed. Then climbed inside it being careful that she didn't wake up Hinata. Slowly she fell to sleep and without a worry on her face.


	13. tests

Temari felt someone shake her several times. She scrunched her face up annoyed.

"Raito, Kokan, Gaara or Kankuro. I don't care who you are get the hell out of my room!" she turned and came face to face with Shikamaru. A look came across her face.

This wasn't the first time her brothers allowed him into her room. They had known each other forever so they trusted Shikamaru like he was apart of the family. Much to Temari's horror they want him to really be family!

"Get up it's time for school."

She groaned. Temari got up while Shikamaru sat on her bed. Quickly she rummaged through her closet trying to find a new blouse to wear for school. He dodged the shirts he threw over her shoulders.

"Wear the gray one with the darker gray skirt." he staed tossing her the blouse. Temari thought about about if for a moment. "With or without tights?" She asked.

"With. The ripped ones not the fishnet ones."

Temari smiled and grabbed the outfit. "Wear the wite panties with the gray bats on it." Her face became red at that. Angrily she stormed out of her room. The asshole had been snooping through her crap again.

* * *

Temari sat in the car while Shikamaru got out. He got a look and Temari glared at him angrily. He sighed and opened her car door.

"Just because you're mad at me doesn't mean that I have to-."

He stopped. Naruto walked up the steps looking like he was a minute from passing out. He saw Temari's eyes widen at his apperance. Not like she was shocked. Like she had already expecting something like this.

"Temari did you know about this."

She stared at him. Contemplationg on wheter or not she should tell him the truth. He was her best friend and it killed her to know that she was lying to him.

"Yes." He stared at her. "I mean with the test going on today he must have pulled an all nighter just to get half of it." In the end she couldn't do it and she felt horrible about it.

Shikamaru nodded. "Man that sucks. He won't be able to make it."

* * *

Sakura hummed a quiet tune then someone pulled her into the janitor's closet. At first thousands of names went through her head of who it could be but decided to stay calm.

The light came on and Sasuke's face came out loud and clear. She jumped backwards causing him to smile at the fact he had managed to scare her. Sakura glared at him pissed off.

"What the hell do you want!" she yelled.

His smile quickly dissapeared. "Ok Pinky let's cut to the chase. Whatever you are doing to Naruto stop it now."

She got a look on her face causing his glare to harden. "I have no idead what you're talking about Sasuke." She said drawing out the accents in his name.

She saw his glare soften. Sakura smirked innerly. "Trust me I won't do anything wrong."

Sasuke smiled at that amused. "I didn't tell you to stop doing wrong. I told you to leave Naruto alone. See big difference." Damn she thought it would be easy to get him off track.

Clearly Sasuke was a lot smarter than she gave him credit for. By that she meant a lot smarter. He had bben able not to find for her little mind tricks. For that she applauded him. But now he had some nerve telling her what to do.

However she wasn't mad at him. Whenever someone had talked back to her or threaten her they ended up with a black eye or worse. She was not one to be messed with. Very few got away with even insulting her.

By few she meant two. Hinata and Hiashi. But even those two didn't even go as far to control her. Well Hiashi did most of the time but not to the extremes. Either way Sakura needed to focus on the matter at hand.

"I know you meant. I'm telling you what I'm going to do capiche?" she said

He smiled at her. "I'll be watching you." he stated leaving.

Sakura smiled as she saw him walk away. She loved how he stood up to her. Sasuke was definatly a rare person to meet and that made her intrested him all the more.

* * *

Naruto stared at the test in front of him confused. The words looked all bunched together and made no sense to him. Naruto rubbed his eyes in frustration.

What was going on? He didn't understand a thing on this damn test. It was just so hard! He was going to fail this test he just knew it! Now Naruto was freaking out.

"Okay everyone pass your tests up." Naruto sighed and passed the test up. Temari grabbed and looked at it shocked. She turned and gave him a sorry look, he had done awful on the test.

Once class was over she cornered him. "What happened Naruto? You did...terrible."

He raised his bookbag up at her. "I found out my books were nowhere to be found." He opened his book bags and there were all his books including the one for today's test.

Naruto's mouth dropped. There were no words to say how pissed off he was. Temari could not belive it. How the hell did Sakura do this without him noticing.


	14. pregame

Today was the day. The Championship. Sakura could barely contain her excitment.

Though it was true the Coach had been acting like an ass. He basicly never let her play. Not only that the team was pig-headed too. Naruto was the only exception. Everyone else would send her dirty looks and say cruel things to her. Though she tried to not let it get to her.

She promised Hinata she would behave here. So naturally it was hard when they did that. She just wanted to knock them all out and leave them begging for mercy.

Sakura shivered at that dark thought that had just eneterd her mind. What the hell was wrong with her. She had been controlling her temper so well.

Hachiko snuggled up against her leg. She smiled at the dog and petted him while she stared at herself in her vanity. Hinata opened the room to their door.

Temari and TenTen cam in along with her. She smiled even brighter when she saw them all. Hackicko ran over to his second 'mother'.

Hinata picked him up and held him close as he licked her face. While the two had their 'moment' Temari flopped on her bed with a smile.

"So are you excited about today?" She asked.

"Hell Yeah!" She yelled. Though on the inside she didn't feel all that confident.

Tenten put a arm around her shoulder. Clearly not hearing her voice laced with fear.

"Great! Now come on we are having a pre-game party!"

Sakura smiled and followed the girls outside.

* * *

Her entire team was there laughing and talking. Too bad they decided to leave her out of this. Thank God Hinata and the girls were her to keep her company!

Naruto threw an arm around Hinata's shoulder and gave them all a smile.

"Hey!" He cried with his usual Hyper Naruto energy.

The girls gave Naruto a smile in return. He put his elbow on Hinata's shoulder and leaned on her a bit. Not a lot just enough to annoy her.

"Hey where's Ino?" Temari asked. A sad smile came on his face.

'I hope she got hit by a bus.' she thought to her self.

Something hit her on the head. She rubbed her head as Shikamaru, Sasuke, Gaara, Kankuro and Neji came up to them.

"Get that evil look of your face sis. You look like a serial killer." Gaara said.

Konkuro nodded. "Yeah what has you looking like the Bride of Chuckie."

Shikamaru picked up the ball he had thrown at Temari's head. "Something had to deal with Ino."

The look came back on her face causing everyone but him and her brothers to shudder. Yes even Sasuke.

He sighed. He was fully aware of Temari's deep hatred for Ino and vice-versa. He even knew what caused it unlike evryone else. He was Temari's best friend after all.

"So back to the question. Where is Ino?" TenTen asked.

He sighed in annoyance. "She couldn't make it."

All of their mouths dropped. They couldn't believe Ino missed her boyfriend's game.

"Wait aren't they cheerleading tonight? Doesn't that break cheerleader code or something?" Sakura asked a bit confused.

Naruto gave a shrug. How could he be so calm about this was a complete mystery to them all. If this had been Sakura she would have been furious!

"Well it's okay. Because we're gonna be cheering hard enough for both Naruto and Sakura." Hinata said with a kinf smile on her face.

Naruto pulled her into a tight, energetic hug. "Oh Hinata you're so nice!" A small red blush had come on her face while he hugged her.

Sakura smiled and shook her head. Even now her friend was still shy.

"Hey brats!" The two girls turned and saw Sasori. Sakura ran and hugged her brother excited. He had actually came! This was the first game he had ever been to for her!

Temari turned and smiled as Raito and Kokan came walking up to her. This would definatly be the best game ever! Sakura was so ecxicted.

Hinata smiled at her friend.

All the fears of what would happen tonight was gone. No one knew this but Sakura really was afraid of losing this game. Because she knew if they did everyone would blame her.

* * *

Sakura laced up her shoes in anticipation. Everyone was in the stands screaming and cheering like mad. The something had come over her.

Oh God...she was afraid. Again.

**"Oh Not again! Don't be such a wuss!"**

Sakura shuddered at her inner voice. she thought she had gotten rid of it a year ago.

**'Did you really think you could get rid of me? CHA!'**

_'What the hell do you want!'_

**'A less cowardly outer. For god sake you can take on thirty guys in a fight but not in a game. Get your ass out there.'**

_'But what if I mess up everyone will hate me!" _Even Sakura had to admit she sounded extremly weak.

**'Let me give you a piece of wisdom. Who the hell cares! Since when do your care about what people think about you?"**

Sakura stopped. That was a very good question. Hinata had begged her to be kind. Though she never knew where it actually ended up with her caring.

_'...'_

**"Yeah...untill you answer that I suggest you suck it up. Besides they'll hate you more if you lose because you didn't show up."**

Sakura bit her lip. That was true. Either way she was screwed so what should she do.

**"Duh! Go win!"**

Sakura smiled. Her inner was right she should got and try to win! Then something dawned on her. When did her inner become so helpful. Normally it was evil and annoying as hell.

**'I do have my good moments.'**

Her smile grew as she got up. Nothing could ruin this!

* * *

Iruka sat in his car staring at Naruto's test. He wondered on whether he should go in and pull him off the team. He read it over and over again.

He sighed. What should he do?


	15. game

Sakura kicked the ball towards Naruto. He maneuvered his way around the guys before kicking it into the goal. Cheers erupted from the stands. He had now caused the scores to be close

20-22

They high-fived each other.

The other team scored a goal... Sakura cursed. She stole the ball. Guys ran after her. She skillfully dodged them all. Sakura kicked the ball in the air. Then kicked it sending it straight into the landed on her feet. When she turned around her eyes widened. Iruka was talking to the coach. It all came together now.

She had forgotten Iruka had said he would take Naruto off the team if he had failed the test. How could she be so stupid enough to forget that and get him in trouble the day of the Championship.

This would determine if they went to Nationals!

She watched as he argued with their coach before she ran over there herself.

"What's going on!" she yelled.

"Iruka is taking me off the team." he replied.

She could see the faces of Tenten and Temari. They were officialy screwed.

"Please Iruka-sensei! Just for tonight let Naruto play!" She was begging. Sakura never begged.

"It's cool Sakura. Just hold down the team for me."

"Na-."

She didn't have time to even finish her statement because he ran off. Everyone was shocked at what just happened that no one but Sakura noticed when Hinata ran after him.

* * *

They needed to win this now. But before they could Sakura needed to take control. The only problem was that every single person on this team hated her! But that was only a minor setback.

"Okay here's the plan. It will be ridiculous to assume we can get three points in the short amount of time we have." She said. With only eight minutes left they had to focus on what they could do.

"We need to go into over-time."

The entire team stared at her wondering whether or not. But for real what other choice did they have.

A strong arm yanked her back hard. Gasps were heard all throughout the crowd.

"Like hell I am letting you take over my team!" The coach yelled. "You have no place on this team and are the reason we are loosing!"

Sakura stared at him. "Or maybe it's your sucky coaching skills." They turned to see Principle Tsunade walking up to them and she didn't look very happy at that moment

"I always couldn't stand you but putting your hands on my apprentice will not be tolerated. Sakura you will lead the team...coach follow me." She grabbed him pulling him off the field.

Leave it up to the person who taught her medicine and to fight to cause a scene.

"Okay let's get to work."

* * *

1 hour later

She had looked for Naruto all over this school. But it looked like he had just dissapaered. Then her phone rang.

"Hello?" she asked. he sound of drunken laughing was what she heard.

"Hey Hinata!" Her eyes widened at the sound of his voice.

"Naruto?" He sounded like he was drunken out of his mind. "Where the heck are you?"

"Bus stop 23!" He said laughing like a child. She knew where that was. It was a fifteen minute walk from here. She took of her wedge sandals and began to start running.

"Naruto stay where you are okay?"

"Okay!"

It wasn't long before she arrived there. Naruto sat there with his hoodie over his head. Bottles of beer all over bench and the ground. Where did he even get his much alcohol.

Her phone rang.

"Yeah?"

"Hinata we won! Did you find Naruto?" She asked.

A groan came out. "Yes but there was a problem. I'm taking him home now."

She already knew Sakura was against this but she ignored the face. "I'm not sure about that but if you want to okay."

* * *

They had to take a bus to arrive at his house. To her shock his house was huge. She opened the door and helped him up the stairs to his room.

"Hinata! You are the best! I mean you are so pretty, and you have a nice rack!" he yelled. Hinata froze almost instantly.

'He's drunk.' Hinata told her self.

She placed him in his bed making him laugh even harder. Hinata couldn't leave him like this. Besides she couldn't leave anyway. They had taken the bus here and they stop running at 10:00.

"Naruto I'm going to be in the room next door." He grabbed her and pulled her into the bed with him. She struggled to get out of his grip. If she was Sakura she would have been out of this.

"Don't leave okay?" he said. She could feel his breath on her neck.

A deep red blush came over her face.

She should just get up and leave. This was a bad situation she had gotten her self into. Naruto had a girlfriend and she should respect that. But at the same time she didn't really want to.

"I'm really upset and no one lives her with me. Please Hinata."

"Naruto I'll be right next-."

"Just don't go. Stay here."

She looked up and saw his eyes. Tears were flowing from them. "Naruto...what's wrong?" she asked.

"Everyone is gonna hate me. Then I'm gonna be alone again."

what could she say to him then?

"Okay I'll stay.


	16. Watching

When Sakura woke up the next mroning, she was sleeping on someone's front yard. It took her half an hour to reazlize that it was one of her team mates yards. She smiled when she noticed that she wasn't the only one knocked out on the front yard. Only a few feet from her was Tenten and Temari. Cuddling each other in their sleep.

Sakura rose to her feet and walked over to the two girls. "Hey wake up." she said.

Temaru groaned and opened her eyes. The sun was starting to rise. Which meant they had to get home now! Temari scrambled to find her phone and dialed the number she knew by heart.

"Shikamaru." she said in the phone.

"Woman it is five in the morning. What the hell do you want?"

"Hey you're the asshole who left me drunk at a party." she shot back diging in her purse. Tenten was still sleeping. Not even all the commotion they were casuing was enough to wake her up. Temari cursed before finding what she was looking for. A bottle of asprin. "Get here now. We can tell my brothers I was at you house."

"What part of five in the morning,don't you get?"

"Shikamaru." she growled. There was silence as he tought over his choices. Leave the comfort of his nice warm bed to go pick up a half drunk Temari and her friends. Or stay and sleep until Temari eventually shows up and puts him into a permanent sleep. While as much as he loved his sleep. Temari had the keys to his house and that was enough.

"Fine I'm on my way." he stated before hanging up.

Temari shook her head exapserated. He called her troublesome. "I got us a ride." she told Sakura. But when she looked up the pinkette had dissapeared leaving her with a snoring Tenten.

* * *

"Thanks for the ride."

Sasuke said nothing in back. She didn't mean to leave Tenten and Temari but she needed to get home now. It would take that lazy bastard forever to pick them up and Hiashi was always an early riser. She had promised him she wouldn't stay out late. Like she promised him she wasn't going to get absolutley wasted. Sometimes she wondered why he believed half the stuff that came out of her mouth. Ninty five percent of it was complete bullshit anyway.

"Why were you still here anyway?" she asked still trying to make conversation.

"What are you up to Haruno." he said suddenly.

That wasn't the conversation she was going for. Sakura looked at him for a few seconds. She could not have this conversation right now. Her head was throbbing most likely from the shot competition she had won. Not to mention it was early in the morning. Sakura could only be manipluative when it was the afternoon.

"Well right now. My evil plan is to get home so I don't get grounded." she said. "I'm not sure about later though,maybe I'll go kick some puppies for fun." he shot her a look which she returned.

Sakura let out a groan. "Why the hell do you think I'm always up to something." she demanded.

"My brother Itachi is friends with your brother. I've seen how he works and I also know you have some kind of plan for Naruto." he said. She felt herself stiffen. People often compared her manipluative and cruel personality to her brother. Despite spending so little time with him growing up. It was one of the things she despised.

"So because I'm Sasori's sister you think I have some evil plan?" she asked. Even though it was acutally true. "Besides I have nothing against Naruto. What would I gain by doing anything to him?"

"Revenge against Ino."

Sakura was quiet for a moment. It was the first time someone questioned on her reasons for this. Not even Temari and Tenten suspected that it had more to do than just get them together. She wanted Ino to suffer. What was a more fun way to do that than steal her precious boyfriend right? Thoguh she swore it was more for Hinata's sake. She just wasn't believing it anymore.

"If I wanted revenge agaisnt Ino. I would get back at her directly. I don't hurt people, especially people I consider friends." he was silent for a moment but she wasn't done talking. "And another thing. If you want to live, don't ever compare me to my brother." She cossed her ars over her chest and looked out the window.

"Sorry." she heard him mummble. It had been so quiet that she barely heard it. "I know what it's like to be compared to your sibling." Now she remembered. Sasori had told her about how Itachi and Sasuke didn't get along. Well at least they could agree on something. He pulled up to the gates of her house.

"Thanks for the ride." she repeated.

"I still have my eyes on you." he replied

A grin found it's way on her face. "Whatever Uchiha." she said holding her shoes in her hand. She waved him goodbye before alking up the long cobblestone driveway. Neji was waiting for when she arrived.

"Thanks for leaving me." she said as he opened the gates.

"Sorry but you like to vomit in my car."

Sakura smiled. "Tenten was sad you weren't there. She was calling for you in her sleep." A blush fromed on his face. "Neji, Neji." she called in an over exaggerated voice. "I want to cuddle your face."

A vein appeared on his head before hit hit her on her head. Sakura held it in pain. Neji was giving her a look warning her not to joke like that. She knew she wouldn't too. After all who was going to be there to open the gates for her.

"Hey Sakura...where is Hinata?"

* * *

Hinata waited as the clock's minutes passed away. she hadn't slept the whole night. After Naruto drunkingly begged her to stay with him she laid down next to her. In a rather cliche moment he rolled over and pinned her under him. How the hell do you sleep when you have teenage boy basically on top of you. Let's get one thing clear, you can't.

That's right all those romantic moments of girls getting trapped by the guys the like, before drifting off into peaceful slumber is fake. It is uncomfortable as hell because you can't move when someone twice you size has a bear grip on you. All she could do was wait. Which may take forever seeing as he probably had a major hangover as well. The clock said five fifteen. Wow five hours trapped here. But she wasn't in any rush. When Naruto woke up she would have to explain why she was in his bed. A conversation she wasn't looking forward to.

What happened next Hinata didn't know whether or not to be thankful or curse. Her phone blasted Pump it by the Black Eyed Peas. Sakura's ringtone. 'Didn't I tell her to stop messing with my phone?' she thought?

She couldn't move her hands to get her phone. Then a Naruto's hand reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. A blush crawled over her face. He simply turned off her phone before sitting up. Hinata laid there in shock. He was up now and there was no way in hell she was getting out of this one. Damn Sakura. She just had to call didn't she?

"Hinata are you okay?" Naruto asked.

Hinata looked up at Naruto who was staring at her with concerned eyes. She couldn't think of anything to say and she was trying hard to. So she settled for "Why wouldn't I be?"

Naruto ran a hand through his hair. "Because you look like you haven't slept all night. Which is my fault." Suddenly Naruto was looking more awake with each word. "You were nice enough to drag my drunk ass and I nearly flatten you! You were even nice enough to stay with me after I asked you too. Even when you were in pain which I sue you were you didn't wake me up. I'm so sorry Hinata you must hate me for this."

Hinata blinked as Naruto rambled on apologies. It could have been the lack of sleep or the fact she was happy this wasn't completly awkward. But for some reason Hinata started laughing...hard. Naruto stopped to look at the Hyuga girl who was clutching her stomach as tears streamed her face.

"Why would I hate you?" she asked between laughs. "I could never hate you over something like that."

Naruto was silent for a moment before he let out a sigh of relief. He was so happy to hear that. To be truthful he was more afraid Hinata might have been to freaked out to talk to him again.

"I should get home before my dad wakes up." Naruto noticed her eyes were red. She looked like she was going to pass out at any monet.

"Wait." he said. "I'll get you home later. But you should sleep. I feel bad enough about keeping you up all night." Against her better judgement Hinata laid down in his bed. Naruto got off the bed and turned off the lights. He watched as he eyes got heavier before she was asleep. He smiled and placed a blanket over her before grabbing her phone.

* * *

Sakura sat on the island in the kitchen staring at her phone. Hiashi came downstairs in his bussiness suit looking proper like always. She smiled at him and he did the same.

"Is Hinata up?" he asked.

"No she is staying with a friend." he stared at her before nodding. To him Hinata wasn't the child he needed to worry about. She looked at her phone once again. The same message staring at her.

**_'Don't worrry she's at my house and safe. I'll bring her home once she wakes up. I promise I won't touch her.'  
-Naruto_**

"You better do right Naruto. I'm trusting you with Hinata today."


End file.
